


Body High

by blumen



Series: Yoi Pride Week 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, BDSM, Bondage, Canon Compliant, Clothed Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Kink Negotiation, Laughter During Sex, Lube, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Swearing, Teasing, well Yuuri is whilst Viktor is v nakey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blumen/pseuds/blumen
Summary: “So I'm sure we can already discount fisting.”“Viktor!”Viktor only smiled when Yuuri playfully slapped him.“Okay, okay, I'll be serious,” Viktor promised with a sly smile. “But no fisting?”"Viktor"----Although it would appear that Yuuri's sexuality, or lack thereof, would clash with Viktor's, both reach a compromise. Unconventional it may be, both find a way to express their love to one another.





	Body High

**Author's Note:**

> yoooo im ace but i enjoy some good smut regardless so why not put them both together 
> 
> also I think this is the fourth fic I've titled after a mystery skulls song, which is also a pwp, idk when in doubt for a title steal ones from songs

“So I'm sure we can already discount fisting.”

“Viktor!”

Viktor only smiled when Yuuri playfully slapped him.

“Okay, okay, I'll be serious,” Viktor promised with a sly smile. “But no fisting?”

“ _Viktor_.”

After their last conversation regarding Yuuri's sexuality, or lack thereof, Yuuri still maintained that he was at least willing to experiment. It wasn't that sex itself repulsed Yuuri, it was rather that he was indifferent to it.

“So what do you think you're comfortable with?” Viktor began.

Yuuri paused to think for a moment.

“No penetration,” Yuuri started, studying Viktor's expression. Relief flooded him when his face remained as open as ever. Sure, Viktor had reassured him that he never expected anything sexual from him. Still, there was always the nagging thought that it wasn't enough, somehow. “No oral either. Hands should be alright but I'd rather be the one doing stuff to you than the other way round.”

Viktor nodded.

“Suppose that works out for the best. I've always been cursed with a tiny mouth as it is. Never stopped me though!”

Viktor looked so genuinely proud, so much so that Yuuri couldn't help the giggle that escaped him.

“But yeah, I think I'd be most comfortable if the focus was on you. That's why I want to do this; I want to do this for you.” Viktor opened his mouth to retort, but Yuuri quickly interrupted interrupted him. “And I know you're fine if we never have sex but it's something I want to try. So don't worry that you're pressuring me into something I don't want to do because I _do_ want this, for myself as well as you. If I don't like anything or want to stop I promise I'll tell you, just as you would to me.”

Viktor beamed at him and threw himself into a joint-popping hug. Being hugged by Viktor felt like being crushed by a teddy bear and Yuuri loved every second of it. Every if his bones protested.

“Now, what do you want?” Yuuri asked.

“Um...I don't know if you'd be up to it but...” Viktor looked uncharacteristically sheepish.

“Viktor, whatever it is, I'm not going to judge you,” Yuuri took Viktor's hand, their rings clinking together.

“I like being tied up.”

“...Oh. Is that it?”

“Um, there's a bit more but I don't think you'd be comfortable doing it.”

“Well, tell me first and then we'll see.”

“Okay, so, I like being choked too. And verbally humiliated. Basically anything that makes me feel small.”

Yuuri bit his lip.

“I don't think I'd like doing that to you. Even if it's just in the bedroom, I'm not comfortable with degrading you, even if you did enjoy it. Not that I think anyone who would do that is wrong or that you're wrong for wanting that but that's going to have to be a hard limit for me.”

“Okay, that's fine. Luckily for you, the exact opposite does it for me too.”

“The opposite?”

“I like being praised. Like, being told I'm good and pretty. Along with my body being worshipped and stuff like that.”

Yuuri's cheeks flared.

“Okay, yeah, that should definitely be doable. Anything else?”

“I think that's enough for now. I don't think we should do too much for our first time.”

“Okay, so just bondage and being nice to you. I think I can handle that. Anything you'd hate?”

“Well anything involving fluids other than semen grosses me out but we've got nothing like that planned. I guess the only thing I wouldn't want you to do is pull my hair.”

“Fear of balding?”

“I'm not balding! I just have a very high forehead!”

“Okay, Viktor.”

Viktor leaned into Yuuri's side as they watched trashy daytime television. Makkachin eventually joined them, sprawling across both of their laps for tummy rubs.

“I'm gonna have to read up on bondage.”

“I can show you some basic knots. I'm not expecting to do anything like shibari for now.”

“Okay, but I still want to do my own research. Your well-being is just as important as mine.”

Viktor grasped his husband's hand and squeezed.

“I know, dear.”

\------

After reading many, many articles and testing out many different restraints, Yuuri was as reassured as he could be concerning their later activities. They'd discussed exactly what they wanted to happen so many times Yuuri could probably regurgitate each line of their discussion word for word.

“Nervous?” Viktor asked from where he was laid upon their bed, naked. Sure, Yuuri was nervous, but it wasn't the crippling fear that immobilised him. It was a light, fluttery thing, like anxious butterflies; it was almost heady in a weird way.

“Yes,” Yuuri replied. “But in a good way.”

“Good,” Viktor smiled, and raised his arms above his head in invitation.

Yuuri had imagined thick, fishermen ropes that would be impossible to untie. The image of Viktor wanting to stop and Yuuri being unable to untie him had been rather daunting. So, Viktor had suggested velcro cuffs instead which, in Yuuri's opinion, were far less intimidating. He fastened the restraints around Viktor's wrists, admiring how the black stood out against his ivory skin.

“Not too tight?” Yuuri checked, testing the restraints himself with his fingers.

“Perfect,” Viktor said, eyes already beginning to glaze.

Yuuri moved down to Viktor's ankles where he secured those together too.

“You're still want to do this?” Yuuri checked. Sure, Viktor looked like he was having a great time, his gaze already starry, but he'd read that it was good to check in.

“Absolutely,” Viktor replied, slightly breathless.

“And your word is you want to stop?”

“Makkachin.”

Yuuri smiled.

“Good. How does it feel?”

“Secure. Like being wrapped in a really tight hug.”

“Good. You still want me to be dressed?”

“Yeah. I like the idea of you being completely dressed whilst I'm naked.”

“Okay, I can manage that. You ready?”

“More than.”

“Okay.”

Yuuri started with a chaste kiss, a simple overlapping of the lips. Sure, it was less innocent than it looked considering Viktor was half hard beneath him, but Yuuri didn't care. He held Viktor's burning cheeks, hoping he could convey all his affection and devotion towards his husband in ways that words couldn't. As their kiss deepened, Yuuri could feel Viktor tighten in his restraints and the restricted roll of his hips. Their lips were growing hungrier and hungrier, the kiss transforming from sweet and delicate to sloppy and desperate. Yuuri pulled away, admiring the wet sheen on Viktor's lips and the bright flush across his face.

“Look at you,” Yuuri cooed, tracing the arch of Viktor's cheekbone with his finger. “So pretty.”

Viktor growled. Yuuri had never heard him sound like that and it made him dizzy with excitement. He felt his chest swell with pride that he could make Viktor so flustered when he'd barely even touched him.

“Touch me, please,” Viktor panted through half-lidded eyes.

“Where? Here?” He replied coyly as he softly traced Viktor's ear.

“Yuuri!”

“What?”

“You know where!”

“Oh, here?”

Yuuri's fingers stroked across the dips of Viktor's collarbones, admiring the smoothness of the skin there. Sure, they hadn't discussed teasing, but judging by Viktor's increasing blush it wasn't anything he objected to.

“Yuuri!”  
“Use you words, Viktor. Be a good boy,” Yuuri smirked.

“You're going to kill me,” Viktor replied but shot him an equally pleased smirk. “Please touch my cock.”

“There we go,” Yuuri crooned and leaned over to their bedside table to retrieve the lube. He squirted it on his fingers and rubbed it to heat it up. “You're being so patient, love.”

Viktor's eyelashes fluttered at the praise but he still bit back.

“I won't be for long if you don't touch me.”

“Don't worry. I've got you.”

Yuuri grasped Viktor's dick and stroked from root to tip, making sure to twist at the head (he'd read that most people liked that. Judging by Viktor's strained gasp, he was also one of those people.) Although to Yuuri it was as innocuous as kneading dough or brushing his teeth, there came a particular feeling of power that was like being drunk. Yuuri wouldn't say he was necessarily aroused, but there came a certain dizzying feeling at doing something so intimate and giving pleasure to someone he loved. For the first time, he could truly understand why people would do this recreationally beyond the simple release of hormones.

“You look beautiful like this, Vitya,” Yuuri said, and it wasn't even part of the scene. He truly looked gorgeous with his lithe muscles flexing against his restraints and the rosy blush that spread to his chest like milk being added to tea. Viktor's mouth was agape and his lips cherry red from their previous kissing, a colour so inviting that Yuuri had to kiss him again. From this close, Yuuri could smell Viktor's familiar scent of clementines and something else that could only be described as home, only this time it was infused with sweat and Yuuri couldn't find it within himself to be disgusted.

The slick sound of lube blended in with Viktor's soft gasps and drawn out moans when Yuuri traced his slit. To trust Yuuri with his body like this and give himself to him so freely, well, it made Yuuri's heart race. He increased his pace and smiled when Viktor's pitch rose along with it.

“You're stunning, Viktor,” Yuuri sighed, admiring how his back was raising off the mattress and the sharp curve of his spine. “You're being so good for me. So, so good.”

“Yuuri!” Viktor whined, biting his lip against another onslaught of moans.

“What, love?”

“God, don't stop.”

“Of course not, baby.”

Viktor's moan sounded strangled. Yuuri hoped the neighbours were asleep because Viktor was practically screaming.

“You're perfect, Viktor. I'm so lucky that I can have you like this.”

“Yu-” but he was cut off by another moan as Yuuri gripped at the base of his cock. “Okay, I'm calling b-bullSHIT,” Viktor stopped to gasp, trying to smother the sound into his shoulder with little success. “There's no w-way you haven't....you haven't done this before.”

Yuuri, despite himself, and especially despite what he was doing, blushed. He had worried that he'd be awful and that they'd never talk about this again but judging by the saliva escaping Viktor's mouth his worrying had been for nothing.

“Well, what can I say? I like to take care of things that are mine.”

 _Things that are mine? Oh my god, what am I saying?_ Yuuri internally screamed and opened his mouth to apologize but stopped when Viktor groaned so loudly Yuuri felt it vibrate through him. Viktor's breath was catching in his throat, his exhales becoming more and more ragged.

“Are you okay, baby. Do you want me to continue.”

“God, yes. If you stop I might fucking die, Yuuri. Fucking, just, fuck me!”

Yuuri giggled and Viktor joined in.

“You can't l-l-AH-augh at me when you made me l-like this!”

“I just didn't know you'd be so loud.”  
“I did warn y-you. God, seeing you so composed when I'm like this fucking...fucking makes me lose it.”

“Good. You sound so pretty when you're breathless. You're so perfect, Viktor.”

Yuuri's pace was ruthless at that point, grip firm and creating sparks with the friction.

“Wait-wait, slow down or I'm gonna come everywhere.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow.

“Isn't that the point of this.”

Viktor huffed a choked laugh.

“Well, yeah, but I don't w-want this to be over yet.”

“Okay.”

But Viktor hadn't been specific so he slowed down to a painful pace, ensuring that Viktor felt every single movement of his wrist and his thumb stroking his head.

“Oh, fuck,” Viktor groaned, timbre deep and throaty.

“Like that?” Yuuri tried to sound impassive but couldn't help but smirk at the end.

“God, should've known you'd be such a tease.”

“I don't see you complaining.”

Yuuri scooped up Viktor's precome with his finger and spread it over the head of Viktor's cock using it to make his strokes smoother.

“Shi-it, you're so fucking sexy, Yuuri.”

Yuuri laughed. Sexy, or even hot, weren't words he'd typically associate with himself but right now he _was_ sexy and he _was_ hot and it made him feel invincible.

“God, Yuuri, go faster.”

“Ask nicely, dear.”

“Please, God, please. You're killing me here, Yuuri.”

“Hm...I don't know if I'm convinced.”

Distantly, Yuuri was screaming at himself because who even spoke like that in real life? Let alone _him_ of all people! Yuuri had never imagined he would have sex with anyone and now apparently he was some daddy-dom sadist.

“Fuck! Please, please, please, Yuuri go faster. I'm gonna fucking die if you don't speed up.”

“Well, I wouldn't want that to happen, would I?”

Yuuri went back to his punishing fast pace. He needed more lube and had to switch hands halfway through (hand jobs were tiring, okay?) but Viktor was too far gone to even notice. The coiling in Viktor's gut was spiralling tighter and tighter, threatening to almost snap. Sweat was pooling in the dips of his abdominal muscles and in the valley of where his leg meet his groin. In a move that could only explained by Yuuri being possessed by the devil, he licked it up, moving from his groin up to his neck where he sucked bruises into the tender skin. It tasted salty but he didn't even care because the whine Viktor let out was more than worth it. Yuuri adjusted his position so that he was straddling Viktor, practically yanking his dick at this point whilst he kissed, and sucked, and nibbled his neck until the flawless skin was blooming purple and red. Yuuri's mind was racing, the only tangible thoughts being Viktor, Viktor, Viktor. The other man was having a similar reaction considering the only words he could say at this point was a litany of Yuuri's name. He was practically tugging at his restraints at this point and had Yuuri not thoroughly researched them he'd fear that they'd snap. Their headboard banging against the wall wasn't helping their case of getting along with their neighbours either. But that was an issue for future Yuuri.

“You still good, Viktor?” Yuuri asked. He only received a collection of ragged moans. “Vitya, nod if you want me to continue.”

Viktor rapidly nodded, a movement that would make Yuuri laugh if his mouth didn't feel so dry.

“You're so beautiful, Viktor.” Yuuri exhaled, using his other hand to scope down the broad expanse of Viktor's chest, from his flushed rosy nipples that he flicked, to his stomach that was rolling with each hurried intake of breath like waves. “I can't believe you're all mine. I love that you trust me with you like this. I love you so much, Viktor, I can't even begin to express how much you mean to me.”

“Yuuri!” There was a note of warning in his high pitch and Yuuri's smiled.

“Look at me, Viktor.”

Viktor opened his eyes, meeting his husband's gaze with such intensity and heat that Yuuri gasped.

“I love you so much, Vitya. You make me so happy and I'm eternally grateful that I was lucky enough to know you.”

“Yuuri, I'm gonna come, I'm gonna fucking come.”

“Go ahead, love, you deserve it.”

“Oh, fuck, fuck fuck!”

And just as he was about to release, Yuuri squeezed the base of his cock, halting his orgasm. He'd read about it and thought it may be fun to try out, especially since Viktor had mentioned it was something he loved. He thought it would be fine to do as a surprise but he hadn't considered the extent to which Viktor would react because Viktor _screamed_ in response. Yuuri's eyes widened in alarm.

“Oh my god, Viktor, are you okay?”

It took a while for Viktor to gather himself enough to reply, shooting Yuuri a weary, but deeply satisfied smile.

“Fuck yeah, more than, shit, just warn me next time.”

“I was only gonna do it once! I'm sorry, Viktor.”

“Honestly, I'm too horny to even care. Just keep touching me.”

Yuuri complied with ease and Viktor quickly reached his brink again, mouth open in a silent scream. Yuuri quickly withdrew his hand but still caught some release on his finger. He wiped it on Viktor's thigh, wrinkling his nose. Viktor's entire body tensed but his movement was limited by his restraints. It took Viktor a reply to come back down to earth, lost in his pleasure. It felt like he'd never come down.

“How are you feeling?” Yuuri asked but looking at Viktor's dopey grin he already had a pretty good idea.

“Amazing,” Viktor sighed, eyes closed as he melted into the sheets. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure was all mine, dear. Let me clean you up.”

Yuuri went to their bathroom to retrieve a damp flannel and then proceeded to wipe Viktor's come off his stomach. Viktor lolled his head like a cat, grinning at the focus on Yuuri's face. Yuuri quickly dried him off and began to unfasten the cuffs, rubbing at the slightly pink skin when released.

“Mhm, come here,” Viktor whined, holding out his arms for a hug. Yuuri accepted his invitation and wrapped himself around Viktor, squeezing tightly. The rush of dopamine and oxytocin made Viktor feel incredibly warm, like every pore was opening and releasing satisfaction. “I love you so much, Yuuri.”

“I love you too,” Yuuri returned and met Viktor's lips in a languid kiss.

After Yuuri massaged oil across Viktor's skin and ankles, they spent the rest of the evening in bed. Viktor quickly fell asleep, and Yuuri followed him after he admired the soft planes of Viktor's back and how his silver hair tickled his shoulders. He huddled closer to Viktor and allowed sleep to take him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to point out typos and comment if you enjoyed!!
> 
>  
> 
> [hmu on tumblr](http://blumenwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
